


of time and fairy tales

by RivalSilver



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/RivalSilver
Summary: Princesses don't fall in love with knights in the real world. This wasn't a fairy tale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my canned air steph <3

    His feelings for her never had changed. That warm sensation that enveloped his chest and clenched at his heart was all too familiar for him.

    Her smile – how gorgeous it was. Her eyes – how beautiful they were, like a pair of rubies. Her hair – how lovely it was, like a curtain of silk. Her personality – how polite she was, a mimicry of their childhood. And although she had grown up, she was still the same person. _She_ was why he was there – why he _pushed_ himself day after day, why he kept with obeying orders from a corrupted king, and why he spent every other moment sparring and keeping himself alive during previous battles.

    He held hope that one day he would meet her again. And hope was on his side.

    He knew not to press his luck – in this case, hope – when he finally was able to join Corrin and her forming army to unite the kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr.

    Blissful happiness was what he felt simply knowing she was alive and that he was finally able to see her serene face every day. Interacting with her at first, was the first thing he looked forward to every morning. It thrilled him realizing that Corrin was virtually the same kind person that he reminisced about back in his childhood. A bit naïve about the world, yet the most loving, caring person.

    Each morning, the two would spar. At first, she couldn’t keep up much because she would either tire herself out or drop her sword in defeat. Silas would go easy on her, of course, but with each passing day and the battles they had to fight, Corrin would get stronger. Her stamina built up, her strength grew, and her swordsmanship was as sharp as ever. What never changed was their session endings – one or the other claiming defeat, while both laughed as their weapons lowered.

    Of course, each passing day was only making his love for her grow immensely. His heart thumped in his ribcage in uttermost glee, skipping a beat with he was greeted by her sweet smile, and the softness to her tone when she’d call out his name. Oh, how he would give to tell her how he felt, to tell her that he _loved_ her…           

    Though hope was his ally, his opponent was time.

    Time was a wretched construct, and one that undoubtedly, was against Silas. Each day that pass was another spar with Corrin that didn’t end up with Silas telling her how he felt.

    The idea terrified him greatly. He was nothing but a knight, a mere soldier to Corrin’s army. He held no special treatment simply because they were childhood friends in the past. He was as equal as anyone else (at least to her), but the idea that a mere cavalier would woo the heart of a princess made him hesitate. They were nothing more than friends. She didn’t have time for that type of relationship.

    Yet, his desires engulfed him. He wanted more. He wanted _her_.

    This was no fairy tale, of course. In reality, what kind of a princess would fall for a mere knight? Their backstory was awfully cliché: a lost princess rescued by her fierceness knight.

    Silas was no Prince Charming. He held no royalty status. How could he compete?

    The days passed on. The army grew in size. More and more joined, including the royals from both kingdoms she was fighting to bring together. And of course, she had to also bond with them. Their sparring sessions weren’t a daily occurrence anymore. Hell, he was lucky enough if he managed to snag her up to himself for five minutes without interruption from a reporting ninja, a confused retainer, or a demanding royal.

    The time was ticking, yet he couldn’t do much about it.

    His existence was solely for her, yet the princess from Nohr held no time for him. Not like their sparring sessions, and not like back in their childhood. She simply had no time to waste on a knight like himself.

    He vowed his services to her, wherever she may go. He pledged his loyalty to Corrin. He swore to always stay at her side.

    Silas also pledged his love for her; a love that remained silent upon her ears. A love that he thought would never reach the realm of reality, and would only stay in the world of fairy tales.

    It hurt, of course it did. The distance the knight put between him and his best friend, the woman he fell in love with since the moment they had reunited was unbearable. It was not even the fact that _he_ was causing the distance, but also the way Corrin seemed to be pushing that boundary further, assisting him with the amount of distance. No longer did they spar; she had no time, and he made no effort whenever she sparred alone. No longer did they talk like they used to; a simple hello would be all of the communication they held.

    He merely observed from afar. Gazed as Corrin interacted with others, and how _exactly_ she would respond to each one.

    There was a darkness – such a negative feeling that bloomed into his heart. A sensation that was alien to him, yet felt like it was growing stronger as time took its toll. He knew that his need to step over and take Corrin away was selfish. He would never do such a thing, if it would harm her in any way.

    But it was difficult to see Corrin with another man. It pained Silas to see that smile he longed for to not be presented to himself, but someone else. The way her hands laced with another man’s and not his own, the way she _gazed_ at him with an unspeakable manner, did not need words to show him that they held something far much stronger than companionship.  

    Silas still had hope – something that had not defied him before. Though time had been ticking, he still believed that he had time to win her heart. And that speck of hope kept him going.

    The attempts to approach Corrin again like the earlier days were now rather difficult with _him_ around. A part of him loathed how he monopolized most of Corrin’s attention. Silas couldn’t get her alone.

    But then one day, hope and time turned aside their differences.

    Swinging her sword, Corrin left visible marks along the rough terrain of the bark. Her gloved hands firmly clutched the weapon with each strike, her usual warm eyes now scrunched and focused at the very tree she was attacking. The steel sword cut through the wind, making for an almost angry sparring session.

    When he called out her name, he noted that the sound was rather raspy and tasteless, unlike the many other times he had called out to her before. He disliked the manner that her name left his tongue – almost strangely. Silas clutched the lance in his palm, unsure of what to say. How would he tackle this? Would he start with “I love you”? Was that too straightforward?

    As he fumbled for his answer, Corrin blinked slowly, and to his dismay, she didn’t greet him with that smile he was so used to seeing. Of course, she smiled, but this one was different. Hell, if he didn’t know any better, it seemed like it was forced…

    But when _he_ suddenly approached, and slipped his hand to her own, Silas only then realized that his chances disintegrated. All hope had been lost like a child in the forest. For time had inevitably, took its toll: Silas prolonged his confession, and of course, Corrin was not going to wait for him. She had found another Prince Charming to complete her perfect fairy tale.

    Time had betrayed him once again, stripping him of his fairy tale.

    As Corrin walked off with her Prince Charming, Silas allowed the distance to grow between them until she had disappeared from his view. Of course, he pledged his loyalty to her, and he would forever be nothing more, and nothing less, than a knight that served a princess that requested for his duty.

    He had wasted too much time. Too much time doubting himself, repressing his feelings because of their statuses. He had wasted too much time wandering into his own little mental fantasy in his fictional kingdom, where Corrin and himself were the proud rulers of a peaceful land. All the time wishing and craving, but never fulfilling, was his greatest downfall.


End file.
